


Lazy Sunday

by agrajag



Series: Kinktober 2019 [16]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Cock Rings, Cock Warming, Kinktober, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 18:09:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21060959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agrajag/pseuds/agrajag
Summary: As soon as Eddie woke up, he knew exactly how he wanted to spend their day off. He was still nice and loose from the night before, so it was easy enough to wiggle his hips back, and feel Richie slide into him. Richie stirred behind him, his arms coming to wrap around him."Eds?" he mumbled against his neck."I wanna stay in bed today." Eddie pulled Richie closer and the answering gasp told him that Richie finally was awake enough to realize what position they were in. "First breakfast, but after that?""Sure thing."





	Lazy Sunday

**Author's Note:**

> obviously eddie is a huge midsomer murders fan

As soon as Eddie woke up, he knew exactly how he wanted to spend their day off. He was still nice and loose from the night before, so it was easy enough to wiggle his hips back, and feel Richie slide into him. Richie stirred behind him, his arms coming to wrap around him.  
  
"Eds?" he mumbled against his neck.  
  
"I wanna stay in bed today." Eddie pulled Richie closer and the answering gasp told him that Richie finally was awake enough to realize what position they were in. "First breakfast, but after that?"  
  
"Sure thing." Richie kissed the back of Eddie's neck and, unfortunately, pulled out. "Now, when you say you wanna stay in bed, do you mean marathon sex or more of a 'build up to it' mind blowing orgasm?"  
  
"Mmm... the second one," Eddie said as he raised his arms up and stretched. Richie paused, his boxers almost falling from his fingertips, as he watched his husband. "And for breakfast, I'm thinking french toast."  
  
"Sounds perfect, baby." Richie shook his head and quickly finished putting some comfortable clothes on. "Now you wait right there, and I'll be right back."  
  
"I can help cook!" Eddie protested, but Richie was already long gone.  
  
Well, if he was being honest, he was really only proficient at salads and other various healthy dishes. So he decided to get things ready for the rest of their day. He got lube from their bed side table and then went into the box they kept in the closet with their various toys. He pulled out two cock rings and a few other things he thought they might be interested in using later. It didn't take long for Richie to rejoin him, carrying two plates staked with french toast and bacon. They ate while one of Eddie's murder mysteries played in the background, and when they were done, Eddie helped get Richie riled back up before they got comfortable.  
  
They couldn't do it often, but Eddie really loved being able to spend time with Richie just being _full_. Richie had added a little more lube before sliding back in, resting his chin on Eddie's shoulder. They were about halfway through the episode and, although Eddie had seen this one before, he was content simply watching for the moment. Richie was as well, apparently, because he kept rattling off possible theories as to whodunit. He cried out once the end confirmed his suspicions, jostling Eddie, causing him to moan loudly.  
  
"Oh, hey, sorry," he said, running his hand soothingly along Eddie's arm. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah, it just felt so good," Eddie said. He looked over his shoulder and gave Richie his best puppy dog eyes. "I don't think I can wait any longer, Rich."  
  
"I think you can, baby. It's been less than two hours. I thought you wanted to spend _all_ day in bed?"  
  
"Come on. It doesn't have to be the end. Just move a little bit? I can _just_ feel you brushing up against it. It feels so good."  
  
"Absolutely not. We're going to watch another episode, so get nice and comfortable. If you can make it through one more episode without moving, I'll think about it."  
  
Eddie groaned.  
  
"The episodes are the same length as a movie. That's too long."  
  
"Stop being a brat," Richie said as he slapped Eddie's ass lightly. "That's one strike already. You better be completely still now."  
  
"Okay, I'm sorry, Rich. I'll behave."  
  
"Ew, don't say 'behave.' That sounds so over the top," Richie said and they both laughed. "Now, I don't really remember this new guy. What happened to the other one?  
  
Eddie explained some of the timeline of the show to Richie as the secondary characters were introduced. Once things started to pick up, and the first body dropped, they both got quiet and payed attention to the show. Eddie tried to concentrate as best as he could, though it was incredibly difficult when Richie's cock kept twitching inside of him. Richie didn't say he couldn't make noise, though, so every once in awhile he would let out a sigh or a soft moan. Each time he did, Richie would leave a kiss along his neck. Once or twice on his shoulder. It did make the rest of the episode go by faster, and once the credits finally started to roll, Eddie was rolling his hips back.  
  
"Please Rich. Now?"  
  
"Yeah, baby. I don't think I can hold on much longer either."  
  
Richie pulled out, causing Eddie to whine at the lose. He positioned Eddie so he was on his back and reached down to take off their cock rings. After that, there was nothing holding him back, and he thrust right back in and started fucking Eddie. Eddie moaned, his arms coming up to rest on Richie's shoulders. He was so worked up that he knew he wasn't really going to need much help to come himself, so he focused on keeping Richie close. He would lean up and kiss Richie once in awhile, and whispering encouragement in his ear the rest of the time. His hips were snapping so hard, and Eddie was so overstimulated, and he could feel his orgasm coming. He called out Richie's name as he came between them and after that, it only took another minute or two before Richie followed.  
  
"You want me to stay in, baby?" Richie asked as he ran his fingers through Eddie's hair.  
  
"Yes, please," Eddie said desperately. "Don't want to be empty yet."  
  
"Hey, sshh. It's alright, baby. I'm not going anywhere. All you had to do was ask." Richie laid down on Eddie's chest, making sure not to completely crush him, and reached over to hit play on the next episode. "We'll have to take a break maybe halfway through to clean up. I know you'll regret it later if we get too sticky."  
  
"Know me so well, Richie," Eddie mumbled. God, he was totally fucked out. "Love you."  
  
"I love you too, Eddie. Now, is this another new cop already? Damn."


End file.
